


Oh. Hi~

by At_the_moment



Series: Ficlet Polls [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Becasue I am procrastinating, Giving out another Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/pseuds/At_the_moment
Summary: As the tags suggest. This is going to be another Prompt for yall, kind of like how my soulmate one worked. Meh!Got inspired for this from reading May I have this dance? by ShandrisCZ. Go check it out!





	

OKay! Prompt time again. Here it is:

**Oh this was bad. He just realized he was in love with a taken man. But he swore, he would not be a home-wrecker, he would not be a home-wrecker, he would not-- OH, Hi Jack!~**

To give you an idea of where this came from, I was reading May I have this dance? by ShandrisCZ and this popped into my head.

This could be more than a one shot, and as how a lot of people tend to expand upon prompts it could be interest to see what sort of mess this could bring about. This could very well be a very sad story of unrequited love.  The Person Mark's in love with could not be Jack at all, but eventually come to love him through silly shenanigans, or healthily try to move on from said person of interest. I don't know.

How I would do this would probably have Jack be good friends with a female/male/neuter character and Mark think their together but their not and then Mark accidentally does something that would obviously give away his crush and Jack would have a crush on him too and the little misunderstanding about the fem/m/neut character status between the two would be resolved. The fem/m/neut character could even play matchmaker if I wanted to go the extra mile.You can probably tell where I got that train of thought if you've ever read May I have this dance?  
I might even make the fem/m/neut character Signe and she and her secret girlfriend, Amy, play matchmaker with the two of them. It could be funny that Mark and Jack end up thinking Signe and Amy have a crush on them they do not because they're secretly dating each other. Sorry, Amy and Signe are second Otp. I just want everyone to be happy.

But that's what I would do if I were to write this. Alas, I have other things I'd rather be working on, including homework. Too much inspiration, not enough motivation. I'd just thought I'd get something creative out there for people who might want something of interest to get them out of a creative stump.

Should anyone take up this prompt, I will make separate chapters with the titles, links to the author's profile, and story. Good luck and have fun!


End file.
